


Pre-Wedding Nerves

by SamuelJames



Series: You're My Best Friend [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brief Felching, Future Fic, M/M, Melissa McCall Mentioned, Sarah Stilinski (Original Child Character) Mentioned, Sheriff Stilinski Mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is really nervous the night before their wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pre-Wedding Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Pre-Wedding Nerves_   
>  _Pairing: Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski_   
>  _Rating: 18+/NC-17_   
>  _Summary: Stiles is really nervous the night before their wedding._   
>  _Notes: Future fic. Mentioned pairing of Sheriff/Melissa who are married in this series and have a daughter Sarah._   
>  _Series Notes: Part Three of You're My Best Friend_   
>  _Kink: Very brief felching_   
>  _Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

Stiles is frustrated when he messes up his bow tie. He tries again and it looks a little better but it has to look perfect tomorrow. He opens the knot to try again. Scott knocks on the door-frame.

"Hey."

"Dinner's ready, called you a couple of times."

"Sorry. I didn't hear you." Stiles smiles or at least attempts one. He can tell by Scott's look that it wasn't quite convincing enough.

Scott keeps glancing at him as they eat but that gorgeous smile of his does nothing for Stiles’ nerves. He almost wants to say something but instead takes a sip of milk.

"What's wrong, Stiles?"

"You know I love you, Scott."

"No good conversation has ever started that way. That's right up there with we need to talk."

"I really do and I want to marry you."

"You could try looking a little less condemned man about it. Talk to me please." Scott reaches his hand across the table and Stiles gratefully takes it.

He squeezes Scott's hand gently. "I'm so nervous about tomorrow and I can't even do my bow tie properly and I wanted to have a proper grown-up one. What if I mess up or spill something on my tux and what if your family thinks I'm some big geek?"

"My mom loves you, dude, she's happy."

"More your extended family, the ones I've never met before like people on your dad’s side."

"I'm nervous too, Stiles. With all the crap we've been through we deserve to be happy and of course I'm worried about dropping the ring or the flowers being the wrong shade of red and Lydia murdering our florist. The most important thing is me and you and the rest is just a bonus."

This time when Scott smiles, Stiles can't help smiling back. His best friend, and soon to be husband, has this way of making problems seem like less than they are. Compared to other problems they've faced, a wedding should be easy.

"If I step on your toes when we dance or make a Star Wars joke or spill my soup I just need you to know that I love you, Scott."

"We'll be fine. I can't wait to dance with you and be in your arms, knowing it's forever. You know I care more about being married than getting married."

“Me too.”

Scott lifts their joined hands and kisses Stiles’ knuckles. “You are going to look amazing and this time tomorrow it’ll all be over and we’ll be having fun with our friends and family. There’s something I need to say that I can’t say with witnesses. I want to thank you again for being there for me when I was bitten and for everything that came after. You could have walked away or left me to deal with it and you were amazing. You helped me be a better wolf, a better man and even a better Alpha. I know some packs think I should take a wolf as a mate but they don’t know how strong you are and so nurturing. Our pack knows and that’s what matters.”

Stiles smiles at the praise. He’s sure that he is loved but it’s still nice to hear it. “Peter biting you set in motion a whole chain of events that made our lives pretty fucked up at times but I like to think we’d have stayed together no matter what.”

“Yeah.”

“Thanks for saying all that. I know I should want the bite and I love you for never wanting it for me. When we thought I was sick… I know in the future I might get sick and you won’t but you’ve always respected my decision.”

Scott pulls him up into a hug. "It'll always be your decision."

~

Despite Scott's reassurances Stiles can't stop worrying entirely. Tomorrow is a big deal and worth it for the getting to be married part. He just wants it to go well. As they're getting ready for bed he kisses Scott quickly.

Scott wraps his arms around him. "If it all gets too much just pretend it's only me and you."

Stiles nods and Scott steers him towards their bed.

"I love you so much, Stiles."

"Love you too, Scott. Kiss me again."

Scott does and Stiles relaxes into the kiss. They make out for a few minutes and this he can do, he knows exactly what Scott likes. With Scott pressed against him it's hard to focus on anything beyond the love and arousal he feels right now. Stiles throws his leg over Scott's and rolls onto his back, pulling Scott on top of him. He kisses Scott and pushes his hand up the back of Scott's t-shirt. Scott pulls back from the kiss and looks down at Stiles like he's the most important person in the world. After ten years together it can still feel like too much when Scott looks at him like he's doing now. He needs to kiss him. Stiles leans up and Scott leans down. As they kiss Scott makes a whimpering sound that turns Stiles on even more. Scott presses several kisses to Stiles’ neck and rocks against him.

"When we first kissed, could you ever have imagined it would lead to this?"

Scott shakes his head. "No, I never thought we'd be here about to do this. This time tomorrow you'll be stuck with me forever."

"That goes both ways."

They certainly haven’t made it this far completely unscathed but their pack have been calling them an old married couple for years.

Scott kisses him again and then lunges across the bed for the lube which he passes to Stiles.

"Actually could you for a change? We wouldn’t want to get into a rut."

"Of course," says Scott smiling.

Stripping out of his underwear, Stiles kicks them onto the floor and rolls onto his front. He likes topping too but sometimes he just wants to be fucked, to be taken care of. Scott straddles him and presses a trail of kisses down his back, softly and slowly. The scrape of Scott’s stubble feels fantastic and he can feel just how turned on Scott is.

Scott moves and pushes his legs apart. Stiles sighs when slick fingers enter him and brings his arms up to rest his head on. The whole time Scott’s stretching him, he tells Stiles how good he looks and how warm and tight he is round Scott’s fingers. He takes his time, moving his fingers slowly until Stiles arches up impatiently. He feels Scott move again and there’s another soft kiss to his back before Scott enters him.

Stiles focuses on the slow stretch and the way Scott is always so gentle. He doesn’t go slow to tease and he’s always been like this ever since they fumbled their way through their first time. Scott has the advantage of picking up on every tiny reaction but Stiles isn’t about to complain about being the beneficiary of those super senses. Scott kisses his shoulder and sort of moves them onto their sides, lifting Stiles’ leg a little. He keeps his thrusts slow but now wraps his arm round Stiles and brushes his thumb across Stiles’ nipple. Stiles tries to twist his head to kiss Scott and settles for kissing his arm instead.

“Feels so good.”

“You’re beautiful, Stiles, you feel amazing.”

Stiles grips his cock and starts stroking. This is what he needed, just them together. Scott pushes his leg a little higher and kisses Stiles’ neck, scraping lightly with his teeth.

“Can I?”

“Yes.”

With permission given, Scott starts thrusting faster and Stiles speeds up his strokes. Slow is good but this is amazing too and he knows he's close. They rarely manage to come together and he’s sure he’ll get there first tonight until Scott beats him to it, pressing his face into Stiles’ neck and breathing deeply. He brings his hand down to Stiles' balls and fondles them as Stiles’ strokes reach a near frantic pace. Stiles bites his lip and focuses on the sensations of Scott still inside him, pressed against him, touching him, loving him. He gasps as he comes on his hand and the bed. When Scott pulls out he moves down the bed and drags his tongue across Stiles’ hole to clean him. Stiles is slightly over-sensitive and it makes him tremble. Scott kisses his ass and then holds him open with this thumbs to carefully lick what he can. When he’s satisfied, he rolls them over onto Stiles’ side of the bed.

“Want to shower?”

Stiles shakes his head. He’s too content to move. Plus Scott has confided that smelling himself on Stiles is comforting to his wolf. After pulling the blankets over them, Stiles rests his head on Scott’s chest.

"That was awesome. I might cry tomorrow."

Scott laughs. "I'd be offended if you didn't. You cried at our parents’ wedding, when you found out my mom was pregnant, when you held Sarah for the first time and when I proposed. You were crying so much when you asked me about moving in together than I genuinely thought something was wrong."

"Well when you put it like that," says Stiles.

"I might not cry but it'll mean so much to me too. I really love you and can't wait to be married to you."

"I talked to my dad earlier. Sarah has them driven crazy wanting to wear her dress."

Scott snorts, "remember in the shop she didn't want to take it off. She's just as excited as we are."

Stiles presses a kiss to Scott’s chest. The butterflies have receded for now but he'll probably still be nervous tomorrow.

"Good night, Scott. Love you too by the way."

"That's a relief," says Scott teasing.

Scott falls asleep first as always leaving Stiles to run through possible scenarios in his head. He tries to focus on the ones that end positively but worst case scenarios are a specialty of his. The one thing he’s sure of though is that even if he messes up their dance or something, he’ll have Scott there to get him through any embarrassing moments.


End file.
